Call of Duty: Jägers
Call of Duty: Jägers , also called Call of Duty: Black Ops 0 and Call of Duty: Black Ops 5, is a new instalment in the long running franchise. It is designed for PC, PS4 and Xbox One by Treyarch, and is set in the 1950s. It serves as a reboot to the series. Gameplay The gameplay is a hybrid of the Black Ops 4, Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops gameplay. All players have these as the base stats: *Health: 100 *Movement Speed: 1.5 m/s (Walking), 0.85 m/s (Crouch walking), 0.5 m/s (Crawling), 4.5 m/s (Sprinting) *Weapon Capacity: 2 + Melee Controls Due to the heavy modifications of the engine, the controls are slightly different now. Customisation All players now have access to two main forms of customisation: *Class *Loadout Class Your class gives you buffs in certain stats. *'Ballistics Expert': Bullets deal +5% damage and have +15% range. *'Defensive Wall': 10% reduction in damage taken. *'Tactical Operative': -5% reload times. *'Cavalry': -12% recoil reduction when on vehicles. *'Rusher': +20% Movement Speed and +3s sprint. *'Barebones': +10% melee speed, +10% melee damage. Loadout In Call of Duty: Jägers, you have a modified version of the Pick Ten system called the 20 Shots. The player is given 20 points, and may spend them on different things, like Weapons, Attachments, Perks, etc. This system allows players to equip as many grenades, perks, weapons, etc. without Wildcards without unbalancing the system. Pro Perks return in this game, and now, Pro Weapons and Gear are also available. The costs are: *3 points for a primary *2 points for a secondary *2 points for a operator mod *2 points for a melee weapon *1 point for an attachment *1 point for gear *1 point for equipment *1 point for a perk Weapons Main Article: Weapons (Jägers) The weapon groups have been renamed for Dragonflies, with Sidearms, Launchers being Secondaries, Shotguns, SMGs, Combat Rifles (Assault + Battle Rifles), LMGs, Snipers being primaries. Melee weapons are now a separate category and can by accessed by pressing the Left Button on the D-Pad, with CQC Attack Replacing Melee. CQC attacks are triggered by using the Melee button, and cause the player to use the rifle butt, pistol barrel, etc. as a makeshift melee weapon. Attachments Main Article: Attachments (Jägers) Using Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII, Black Ops, and World At War as the basis to design the attachments, several attachments are present in the game to customize your loadout. Gear and Equipment Main Article: Gear and Equipemnt (Jägers) The gear and equipment system appear again in this game, with the lack of Specialists allowing more freedom in options. Perks Main Article: Perks (Jägers) Perks return as an integral part of the game, and with with Specialists replaced by classes, allows for a fine tuned statistical build. Scorestreaks Main Article: Scorestreaks (Jägers) With specialists gone, scorestreaks are back as the most powerful part of your build. They supplement your stats, kills ,etc. to oost you to victory. They are the only parts of loadouts that do not use any points. Marketing Releasing that not including a campaign in Black Ops 4 caused several players to not play the game, and also that the fans were wanting a Cold War era game, Activision ordered Treyarch to make a reboot to the Black Ops series with a twist- the campaign was 25$ and the multiplayer was 45$. Doing this, they sold the whole package for 70$, netting them an overall profit. Also, a 20$ Blackout module was also available one month after launch. The game had four versions: Private: Buying the parts gave you the Private edition, which had a very specific software to allow the modules to played together. Standard: By buying the Standard Edition, you get the whole game for 75$ and get a two day 2 X XP Booster. Deluxe: By buying the Deluxe Edition, you get the whole game for 105$, a two day 2 X XP Booster and the exclusive Shadow Camouflage for all weapons. Legacy: By buying the Legacy Edition, you get the whole game for 150$, a two day 2 X XP Booster, the exclusive Shadow Camouflage for all weapons and Black Ops Remastered. Activision bundled the Legacy Edition of the game with Black Ops Remastered, which would launch 3 weeks later as a 60$ game. The game also got rid of the season pass, but reintroduced the Black Market, which was grindable or payable to progress. However, they said in an official statement that no gameplay altering thing will be made impossible to acquire. Campaign The campaign is set in the late 1950s and feels like a blend of World at War era and Black Ops era. It has a distinct comic book cutscene style, with text appearing along with the voice over. The game follows a US Marine Corps Special Operations Unit, the 000, also known as the Jägers, who are tasked with retrieving a Russian Bioweapon called Nova. The main protagonist, Sgt. Jason Fredrick, and his partners, Talos, Markos, Greene, Sheppard, Homer, Enfield, Krauß are the playable characters. Prologue The game begins in a hybrid of a cold opening and in media res, with Jason running through an exploding ship and being captured. After being thrown into a prison in Vorkuta, the player meets up with Thomas Enfield who is himself part of a commando unit of the British Forces and Stefan Krauß, a Nazi Commando. The player then narrates the incidents leading up to his capture. Mission 1: Welcome to Berlin The first mission begins with Jason as the main playable character, sitting in a bar in New York, with Agent Talos offering him a post in a US Marine Corps Black Ops unit known as the 000 or the Jägers, a classified military unit that operated off the records. After declining, he is kidnapped by Talos, who says that due to him knowing about the unit, he must either be part of it, or executed. The area is then breached by the Last Reich, a radical Nazi Faction who are under the command of Stan Klampbell, a former member of the Thord Reich who had gone rogue due to differences in opinion. Talos hands him a M1911 (Laser + Low Caliber + Silencer + Extended Mags) and says that the mission parameters have changed. The player must then follow Talos through the operations outpost, learning more about the squad. After exiting the bottom floor, the two move upwards, rescuing Markos in the meanwhile, who then calls in the rest of the squad. After moving up the 4 floor outpost, they realise that the outside is heavily guarded, and getting out will be impossible. The player the must then take control of Sheppard, who gets Markos' message and hijacks a Mil Mi-1 to destroy their defenses. After breaking down most of the defenses, the player is downed by Anti Aircraft Turrets and then destroys the rest of their defenses using the Anit Aircfat Turrets. Finally, the player retakes control of Jason, who then, along with Markos and Talos, escape form the half destroyed base before Talos self destructs the outpost to remove all evidence of the squad before asking Jason to reconsider, to whihch he replies that "I think I don't really have an option," to which Talos chuckles and says good to have you, Agent Fredrick. Mission 2: NOVA The game switches back to the prison, where Krauß asks Jason what the squad did, when Jason tells him about one his missions in Russia, onboard a ship of the coast of Bering Island. Zombies ''Main Article: Zombies (Jägers) Zombies returns in this mode with a rebooted storyline. Most of the former Zombies mechanics have been modified. Now, 3 Zombies Modes are present: Co-op (4 players split-screen, upto 8 overall), Solo Survival and Campaign. Reception Category:Dragonflies